324 BC
[[ስዕል:324B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 118: 324 BC. Previous map: 342 BC. Next map: 321 BC (Maps Index)]] 324 BC - EMPIRE OF ALEXANDER THE GREAT MAIN EVENTS 341 BC - Philip annexes Thrace In 341 BC, Philip II the Great of Macedon formally annexed Eastern Thrace. In 340 BC Patraus succeeded Lyccaeus in Paeonia. In 339 BC, Antheas was succeeded among the Getae by Gothilas, who still held the northern coastal regions at that point, and married his daughter Medompsa or Meda to Philip in an alliance. 340 BC - Coup of Hanno the Great in Carthage Since 480 BC, Carthage had been ruled by a council of 104 elders as well as a monarch with limited powers. In 340 BC, Hanno the Great usurped full power by having most of the Council of Elders executed. However he was overthrown the following year and himself executed, and his son Gisco was allowed to take the limited monarchy once again. Gisco was followed by Hamilcar II in 330 BC. 338-335 BC - Revolt of Khababash in Egypt In 338 BC, Artaxerxes III was succeeded in Persia by Artaxerxes IV (Arses). At that time, upper Egypt revolted under Khababash. Artaxerxes IV was poisoned in 336 BC and succeeded by Darius III, and upper Egypt was restored to Persian control in 335 BC. This Khababash has been misidentified with 'Kambasuten' on a stele of Nastosenen of Kush, in reference to Cambyses of Persia 200 years earlier. As for Kush and Meroe, Atserkamen VI (Amani Bakhi?) followed Atserkamen V in 336 BC, ruling ten years to 326 BC, when he was succeeded by Queen Nikaule Hindeke III. 337 BC - Diocles in Sicambria Diocles succeeded Helenus I in Sicambria in 337 BC. He is remembered as a great warrior, who treatied with Alexander, and is implied to have extended his rule over the Sennones and all the Gauls, who by now were occupying the lands as far as the Adriatic. Alexander, it is said, was unable to bluff the Celts into submission as they were confident that their realms were too distant for him to subdue. 336 BC - Alexander III in Macedonia Alexander III the Great succeeded Philip II the Great in Macedonia in 336 BC. Sitalchus also succeeded Gothilas among the Getae that year. In his first years, Alexander conquered, subjected or unified all Greece and the Balkans to the Danube. This included seizing northeastern Thrace from Sitalchus of Getae, Dalmatia from Schirm of Bavaria, and Moesia from Schirm's brother Gottfried. All accounts agree that Alexander defeated and subjected Illyria, but for some reason this is seldom, if ever, depicted in conventional maps of his empire. Starting in 334 BC, Alexander along with his generals went on to conquer the entire Persian Empire, including Egypt. The general Calas however was defeated by the satrap Bas, who had ruled Bithynia more or less independently since 376 BC. Bas, and after 326 BC his son Zipoetes I, continued to maintain Bithynia's independence throughout the days of the Macedonian Empire. The satraps of Cappadocia, Armenia and north Media were also allowed semi independence, as buffer vassals controlled by the Macedonians. The satrap of the last of these, Atropates, gave his name to his satrapy, henceforth called Media Atropatene, today Azerbaijan. By this time, the two remaining brothers of Schirm, Matshor king of Sibenburg (Transylvania), and Horkaz king of Ruthenia, with a vast force of both Teutons and Wends, had overrun Scythia to the Don river and beyond. Joining with Thalestra, queen of the Amazon remnants, they subdued the countries to the borders of Alexander's vassals and also allegedly treatied with him. This appears to be the last mention of the Amazons in the records, and the first since 1077 BC. Alexander for his part penetrated even farther east into India than the Persians had done, then turned around with his army and eventually died in Babylon in 323 BC, initiating a long struggle for his empire among the generals he had appointed as satraps, known as Diadochi. 325 BC - Queen Marsia in Britannia In 325 BC, Guithelin of Britannia was succeeded by his son Saisylt II. As he was only seven years of age, his mother Queen Marsia held the real power as co-monarch and regent until he came of age. This was incidentally around a year after Nikaule became queen in Meroe. Marsia drew up a law code for Britannia, the Marsian Laws or Lex Martiana. This law would, over 1000 years later, be translated into Old English, and was incorporated into Alfred the Great's laws, thinking them to be the 'Mercian Laws'.